J'aurais aimé
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] J'aurais aimé qu'elle voie autrement. Qu'elle voie autre chose que ce qui se découpait sur sa rétine quand elle me regardait. Ma belle gueule. Les lignes et courbes de mes muscles saillants. Mon cul. [DRAMIONE]
1. OS J'aurais aimé

**À titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

.

J'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Je suis très, très, très heureuse de vous retrouver en ce dimanche trois juin 2018 pour vous présenter mon tooout dernier texte. Un texte qui prend de nouveau place dans ma série « Dramione » mais sera, je l'espère, bien différent des derniers que j'ai pu vous proposer.

.

Du point de vue des « **NEWS** » :

\- Comme j'ai pu en faire mention dans ma fic' longue « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ », **j'accueille** avec énormément de plaisir **MariePuffy** dans la « _Chalusse Corp._ ». Une nouvelle Marie **qui a accepté de devenir illustratrice/chasseuse d'images** pour mes futures publications. Un grand, GRAND, merci à elle. :)

J'en profite pour remercier également ma merveilleuse, ma fantastique, ma génialissime **Mariye** -chouchoute pour ses corrections, ses conseils et son aide. Ainsi que l'adorable **Mojack** qui a accepté de la seconder dans son travail de bêta et m'a ainsi fourni, elle aussi, son avis très précieux ce qui m'a permis d'améliorer mon texte.

\- J'annonce en outre à tous ceux qui ne le saurais pas encore que **ma fic' longue «** ** _Me sauveras-tu ?_** **» (Dramione), mentionnée au-dessus, est officiellement achevée**. Je vous invite donc toutes et tous à venir la découvrir dans son intégralité. :)

\- Je rappelle de ce fait que **la prochaine fic' longue publiée est toujours soumise à vos votes**. Vous pouvez choisir quel texte vous souhaitez voir publier dès le mercredi treize juin. Le lien direct du sondage se trouve dans ma bio et sur ma page FB.

.

Voilà pour ces différentes annonces. Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec « _J'aurais aimé_ ». J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau texte car, comme souvent, vous vous apercevrez qu'il est quelque peu… particulier. ;) Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à plus tard dans la note de fin de chapitre !

Crédits image : **Patricia D. 2011** sur Pinterest, modifications par **MariePuffy**.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : Le titre musical associé à cet OS est _Wrap Your Arms Around Me_ de The Knife.

 **PPS : Je précise que c'est un texte pour lequel une double lecture est fortement conseillée. **

* * *

.

* * *

 **J'aurais aimé**

J'aurais aimé qu'elle voie autrement. Qu'elle voie autre chose que ce qui se découpait sur sa rétine quand elle me regardait. Ma belle gueule. Les lignes et courbes de mes muscles saillants. Mon cul.

Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'elle percevait chez moi. En moi, pour elle, c'était le néant. Un abysse. Un gouffre de malheur, de douleur, de noirceur. Un risque trop grand à prendre, probablement.

Elle, ne prenait pas ce genre de risques. Elle, calculait tout, anticipait tout, régulait tout, contrôlait tout. Ce qu'il y avait en moi, quelle forme cela puisse prendre ou avoir, elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais le contrôler. C'était trop imprévisible. C'était trop puissant. Trop important. Moi-même je n'en saisissais pas les contours. Lorsque ce truc à l'intérieur de moi… Lorsqu'il déciderait de quitter son trou puant et béant, nous saurons alors tous de quoi j'étais réellement fait. En attendant, il s'enfonçait toujours plus en moi, infestant les recoins de mon être, infectant, putréfiant mon existence.

À _sa_ mort, j'avais eu l'utopique espoir de le sentir disparaître. J'aurais aimé que cela fût le cas. J'aurais aimé voir autrement, moi aussi, qu'au travers de ses yeux, la nuit. J'aurais aimé qu'il n'empoisonne pas jusqu'à mes songes. Mais je n'étais rien de plus que sa marionnette. Son prisonnier.

Pourtant, ironiquement, on m'avait accordé ma liberté. _Elle_ avait même plaidé ma cause.

.

— Drago Malefoy est porteur d'espérance, avait-elle dit. Il a fait preuve de rédemption avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'est pas innocent. Il avait un choix à faire. Nous avons toujours le choix. Le sien était d'agir ou de mourir. De voir sa famille souffrir, crever. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Et il a choisi de vivre. De sauver les siens. Jusqu'au jour où il a eu l'avenir de notre monde entre ses mains. D'une parole, Drago Malefoy aurait pu anéantir notre unique espoir. Il avait le pouvoir de convoquer Lord Voldemort et de lui livrer Harry Potter. Drago et sa famille auraient été éternellement récompensés, personne n'en doute. Ils auraient vécu, auréolés de gloire sur l'autel du chaos. Mais Drago Malefoy a fait un autre choix. Ce jour-là, et à d'autres reprises, Drago Malefoy a choisi de refuser le diktat imposé par Voldemort. Merlin m'est témoin que je n'apprécie pas cet homme et monsieur Malefoy ici présent me l'a toujours bien rendu mais si demain on me demandait à mon tour de faire un choix, si demain on me demandait si oui ou non je serais à même de remettre ma vie entre les mains de cet homme, la réponse serait oui. Car je suis consciente que Drago Malefoy _sait_ faire le bon choix. Sauver les siens d'une mort promise était le bon choix. À cette époque. Nous l'avons tous fait. Pourquoi avons-nous lutté contre Voldemort ? Pour sauver les nôtres. Nous avons tué pour cela. Drago Malefoy a abaissé sa baguette face à Albus Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts sont entrés dans le château par son fait, il est vrai, et Drago ne le conteste pas. Mais il n'a pu tuer Dumbledore. Severus Rogue a prononcé la formule. Dumbledore lui-même l'avait prévu car il savait que lorsque viendrait l'heure pour Drago de choisir à nouveau, il ferait le choix qui s'imposait pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Drago Malefoy est un petit con arrogant et fier mais il ne mérite en aucun cas la prison. Il a le droit à sa liberté car nous lui devons la nôtre. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Merci d'avoir accepté d'entendre mon témoignage.

.

C'était sûrement son somptueux discours diaboliquement ficelé, entonné dans une parfaite élocution qu'elle s'était, à n'en pas douter, entraînée à travailler devant son miroir, qui m'avait blindé de tout cet espoir ridicule et superficiel. Elle était douée. Très, très douée. J'avais été le premier à me complaire dans cette sublime illusion où elle me comprenait. Où elle savait qui je suis. Où ce savoir amputait son hypothétique peur. Elle était courageuse après tout. Une belle et grande Gryffondor. Sa maison, elle l'avait toujours excellemment bien représentée alors pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur de ce que je refoulais au plus profond de moi ? La terrible conséquence de tout mon chapelet d'actes éparpillés au cours de ma misérable vie. Je n'avais pas été miséreux. Ça non. Mais misérable, pitoyable, c'était une toute autre histoire. Celle de ma vie, finalement.

Si une personne avait pu m'assurer que je ne l'étais pas, c'était elle, Hermione Granger. À l'entendre, j'étais à ma façon perclus de courage aussi, peut-être même plus que tous les autres. Oui, tous l'avaient écoutée. Tous l'avaient crue et j'étais ressorti du Ministère presque auréolé de gloire dans la liesse de la population sorcière que moi, Drago Malefoy, avais sauvé. C'était gros, même pour moi. Mais cela aurait pu m'aller. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs été pendant de longs mois.

J'étais retourné à Poudlard pour y suivre une véritable septième année la tête haute. Je n'avais pas honte de moi, de qui j'étais, de mon nom et de ce que j'avais fait. Si Hermione Parfaite Granger, bras droit du grand et merveilleux Harry Potter avait confiance en ma personne, nous comprenait, nous acceptait moi et mes choix, tout était aussi parfait qu'elle et son discours.

Son rôle lui allait somptueusement. Elle l'avait joué divinement.

.

— Bonjour Drago.

[…]

— Tu sais, je suis heureuse pour toi que ta mère ait obtenu une libération conditionnelle également. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

[…]

— Oh je sais que c'était très différent l'an passé mais est-ce que tu aurais toujours tes cours de Sortilèges ? J'ai l'impression que le Professeur Flitwick a oublié de faire mention d'un détail très important aujourd'hui et j'aimerais pouvoir comparer. Peut-être cela est-il fait exprès. Peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander ce matin, j'avais peur d'être en retard pour le cours d'Études des Moldus. Ne te moque pas de moi, _s'il-te-plaît_. Tu aurais ton cours ?

[…]

— Excuse-moi, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à ta présence dans la Bibliothèque.

[…]

— Bonsoir Drago.

[…]

— Tu vas bien ?

[…]

— Tu es vraiment pâle. Oui enfin… _plus_ pâle qu'à l'accoutumé si tu préfères.

[…]

— Ça suffit ! Arrête _immédiatement_ de rire comme l'imbécile que tu es !

[…]

— Bonne nuit Drago.

[…]

— Salut.

[…]

— Franchement, tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh. Tu ressembles à un zombi Moldu.

[…]

— Tais-toi ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. Alors on a dit : dix-huit-cent trente-sept, révolte de… Non, c'est pas ça ! Bordel, Malefoy !

[…]

— On devrait aller dehors plutôt. Tu _dois_ prendre l'air. Regarde-moi ça, tu es complètement débraillé. C'est décidé, on ira au bord du lac et je ne tolérerai aucune discussion ni aucun chantage. Garde mon livre si tu le souhaites, j'en ai d'autres. Et puis, ça te ferait peut-être du bien de lire autre chose que les manuels scolaires. C'est une histoire policière Moldue, je suis certaine que ça peut te plaire.

[…]

— Tu vois, on est quand même mieux ici. Ah tiens ! Même le Calmar est d'accord. Bon alors, où en étions-nous… Ah oui, donc pour t'assurer un Optimal, le mieux c'est de…

[…]

— Rien, rien. C'est juste un peu… bizarre d'être comme… _ça_. Tu n'es pas particulièrement confortable mais je pourrais m'habituer.

[…]

— Non, c'en est assez. Tu viens avec moi, on va voir Pomfresh. Viens là, Malefoy !

[…]

— Je préfère te voir avec cet air-là qu'en train de broyer du noir toute une journée. Et puis… je sais pas, il m'avait peut-être un peu manqué l'arrogant Drago Malefoy. Je ne suis pas la seule à qui il a pu manquer, soit dit en passant.

[…]

— Oh j'en sais rien… Romilda Vane, Demelza Robins, Violette Morgan, Selene Traut, l'autre idiote de Brown, toutes les sixième année, la moitié des cinquième année, un quart des quatrième année, un cinquième des… Oui, j'ai calculé vois-tu… troisième année, deux ou trois deuxième année et la plupart des premières. Sans compter quelques hommes et, bien entendu, Pansy Parkinson dont on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle revient foutre ici ! Et non, je ne suis pas énervée, j'expose juste un fait, Drago. _C'est_ un fait, ce ne sont pas des fabulations !

[…]

— Mais non, je te dis que ça va !

[…]

— Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

[…]

— Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai… Je n'en sais rien en fait. Ça s'est juste passé.

[…]

— Je le regrette et tu le sais. Tu trouves divertissant de me le remémorer maintenant ? Hein ?! Ne me touche pas.

[…]

— Salut…

[…]

— Drago, attends ! S'il-te-plaît !

[…]

— Non. Je souhaitais discuter ce matin. Pas maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire.

[…]

— Je le sais. JE. LE. SAIS. C'était une connerie, c'est tout. Ça ne s'est jamais reproduit depuis et ça ne se reproduira pas.

[…]

— Par pitié arrête ! Tu es juste… imbuvable quand tu es comme ça. Je vais me coucher. Amuse-toi bien.

[…]

— Bonjour.

[…]

— Oui. À l'heure du déjeuner dans la Salle ?

[…]

— Non, juste… sers-moi ou fait moi un… une sorte de câlin ou… peu importe comment tu appelles ça.

[…]

— Salut…

[…]

— Jalouse, je suppose. Sincèrement, j'ai du mal à saisir les raisons. La jalousie est une part importante… « Était », est-il plus correct de dire. Je ne peux pas être jalouse de quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu.

[…]

— Encore un peu ? S'il-te-plaît ?

[…]

— Hé.

[…]

— Juste un peu fatiguée.

[…]

— Ça fait deux mois qu'on se voit régulièrement là-bas et cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'ai seulement eu un… une petite baisse de tension hier et je me suis endormie, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron. Enfin… c'est… sympa d'être resté.

[…]

— Quoi ?! _N'importe quoi_! Tu dis absolument n'importe quoi, Malefoy ! Mes cheveux n'étaient pas aussi catastrophiques à cette époque ! Passe-moi un gnome au poivre au lieu de dires des bêtises et manges-en plusieurs à la fois, ça te clouera le bec un moment ce qui me permettra d'enfin être en mesure de me concentrer sur ma lecture.

[…]

— Hum… Non. Ce ne sont pas tes couleurs. Tu portes mieux le vert et l'argent. Mais tu saurais séduire avec les couleurs des Gryffondor de la même manière qu'avec les tiennes.

[…]

— Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… Ce que tu as proposé pour les soirées ici et les deux lits, c'est une idée qui me plaît. On passera chercher les livres à la bibliothèques après le dîner et on viendra là ensuite.

[…]

— Calme-toi, Malefoy. Drago, calme-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar, Voldemort n'est plus, ta mère est saine et sauve. Drago s'il-te-plaît…

[…]

— Malefoy debout !

[…]

— Je t'en supplie… Reprends une dose de potion.

[…]

— Je ne peux pas passer mes nuits à faire ça ! La cloison, c'est la moindre des choses. Tu as de la chance que je ne retourne pas simplement dormir dans mon dortoir. Je suis épuisée ! Je me suis endormie en cours d'Arithmancie tout à l'heure, tu l'as bien vu.

[…]

— Non, je sais que tu n'y peux rien mais comprends-moi…

[…]

— Arrête de boire ! Tu vas rooonfler, c'est encore _piiiire_. Enfin… c'est pas comme si j'allais t'entendre avec ma super et génialissime cloison. Allez, arrête de boire. Et donne-moi cette bouteille.

[…]

— Moi qui pensais que les lendemains de cuites n'étaient comme ça que dans les livres… Plus jamais.

[…]

— Non, on pourrait… Tu as déjà regardé un film ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

[…]

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être aimerais-je que tu m'embrasses…

[…]

— Oui mais non, ça non plus : plus jamais. Je vais euh… Il faut que euh… Arrête de me regarder comme ça et mets un pantalon par le caleçon de Merlin !

[…]

— Non ! J'ai dit… j'ai dit… n… Arrête de m'embrasser, j'ai dit non.

[…]

— Je sais ce que je t'ai déjà dit mais, sérieusement, tu es obligé d'afficher cet air arrogant et de marcher comme ça ? Tu es ridicule. Cesse de te pavaner. _Maintenant,_ Drago pas après que nous ayons croisé la moitié de l'école.

[…]

— Ta théorie tient la route, d'accord, mais c'est tout aussi épuisant que de me faire réveiller chaque nuit par des hurlements.

[…]

— Tu me désespères.

[…]

— Ok, c'est bon tu gagnes. Mais demain : c'est…

[…]

— METS UN PANTALON !

[…]

— Je te… déteste. Je te… déteste. Je… te… déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

[…]

— RENDS-MOI ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT, DRAGO ABRAXAS MALEFOY !

[…]

— Une dernière fois ? S'il-te-plaîîîîît…

[…]

— Ma petite culotte, je te prie. Merci beaucoup.

[…]

— Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ?! C'est dégoûtant en plus. Et si Mimi nous surprenait ?

[…]

— Bonsoir… Alors cet entraînement… ? Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai trouvé que ma peau et les draps de ton lit s'accordaient plutôt bien.

[…]

— Non, j'ai Études des Moldus. Ne fais pas ça… Drago je vais t'assassiner, je te préviens… Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu… Ok, tu as cinq minutes. Dix… Dix minutes.

[…]

— Non ce n'était pas de la jalousie ou de la possessivité. Elle ne fait pas ça, un point c'est tout. Est-ce que je vais m'amuser à approcher tous les garçons de Poudlard sous le prétexte d'avoir entraperçu un épi inexistant dans leurs cheveux ? Non. La discussion est close. À ce soir.

[…]

— C'était une très belle surprise, je suis contrainte de l'admettre. Et oui, tu es très beau.

[…]

— Je ne me sens pas prête à ça, je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands hippogriffes, non ce n'est en aucun cas une façon détournée de te dire que j'ai honte de ce que l'on vit. Seulement, je ne me sens pas prête à vivre… autre chose. En dehors de ses murs ou même en dedans. Je n'en ressens pas davantage l'envie. Je suis navrée.

[…]

— Réveille-toi, ça recommence… Allez Drago, réveille-toi. Rév…

[…]

— Comment oses-tu ?! Tu me _dois_ des excuses. « Désolée Hermione de m'être réveillé et de t'avoir étranglée pour la _troisième_ fois en trois putains de nuits ». Là ! C'est pas compliqué ! Connard !

[…]

— Il en est hors de question. Je viens récupérer mes affaires, c'est tout. Je pensais avoir été claire tout à l'heure dans le parc.

[…]

— Tes excuses ne changent rien. Tu pourrais t'excuser un millier de fois, cela ne changerait rien du tout. Tu es détraqué. Tu es dangereux. J'aurais pu mourir. J'ai vu tes yeux, Drago ! Le dernier matin, j'ai vu ton regard. Si même les potions ne peuvent rien pour t'aider, ne compte pas sur moi pour servir de cobaye à des expériences. J'ai déjà trop risqué ma peau. J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas ainsi et cela suffit.

[…]

— Si on fait ça, je ne dors pas avec toi. Je ne reste pas avec toi. On… couche ensemble et c'est tout. Ne me demande rien de plus, tu ne l'obtiendras pas quoi qu'il arrive. Tu m'aimes peut-être mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes un jour que la réciproque n'est pas exacte. Je suis, encore une fois, sincèrement navrée que cela te blesse mais c'est ainsi. Tu ne peux pas me forcer et je ne vais pas me forcer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

[…]

— Comme tu voudras.

[…]

— Oui, la proposition tient toujours si tu le souhaites.

[…]

— Ne cherche pas à me retenir, Malefoy. Tu t'en mordras les doigts si tu t'engages sur cette voie.

[…]

— On a tous un passé difficile ! Tu penses que ma vie est simple ?! Tu penses que depuis la chute de Voldemort, je vais parfaitement bien ? Que du jour au lendemain, tout est redevenu rose dans ma vie ? Non, Drago. On a tous des démons qui nous hantent. Mais il n'y a rien de comparable avec celui que j'ai vu chez toi. Fais-toi aider par un spécialiste. Pour ton bien et celui des autres autour de toi.

[…]

— Lâche-moi. Arrête ça immédiatement !

[…]

— La Salle sur Demande c'est terminé. Je ne peux _pas_ y retourner. C'est trop… C'est… Si tu veux baiser, invoque-nous ou trouve-nous une pièce vide. Au revoir, Malefoy.

[…]

— J'ai toujours aimé tes fesses dans ce boxer-ci. Finalement, le noir est ta couleur, Drago.

[…]

— Bonjour.

[…]

— Au revoir.

[…]

— Bonsoir.

[…]

— Passe une bonne nuit si tu y parviens. À demain.

.

Elle était devenue une fine manipulatrice. Elle me donnait un peu d'elle, je lui en quémandais beaucoup plus, elle me punissait de son absence, je l'implorais après avoir anéanti ma fierté, elle me donnait un peu d'elle. C'était ficelé à la perfection. Comme son petit discours hypocrite.

C'était ainsi depuis cinq ans. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de retenter l'expérience, arguant que bien que je paraisse être en contrôle, cela n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Elle refusait que je lui offre des garanties. Les innombrables psychomages ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. Mes efforts ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. À ses yeux, seuls ma belle gueule, les lignes et courbes de mes muscles saillants, mon cul et l'abîme de noirceur qu'elle savait m'habiter comptaient. Elle m'aimait pour les trois premiers. Me haïssait pour le dernier. J'aurais aimé être tangible source d'espérance pour elle.

.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'aime pour ce qui l'effrayait. Qu'elle m'aime pour tout ce que je suis.

* * *

.

* * *

Bon eh bien voilàààà ! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ce texte, j'en conviens, (très) sombre et assez… spécial. Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me voir prendre mon temps et développer mes histoires longues avec des tas de descriptions, je vous ai proposé tout l'inverse aujourd'hui. ^^

.

 **Bref, je vous encourage, comme toujours, à me faire part de toutes vos réactions dans vos reviews ! :)**

.

 **Pour suivre mes actualités, avoir des infos en avant-première, etc. vous pouvez toujours retrouver le lien de ma page Facebook sur ma bio. Pour les lecteurs de « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ », n'oubliez pas le sondage car les votes sont très, très, très serrés. ^^**

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous, je vous remercie d'être venus découvrir mon texte, et je vous dis à très bientôt avec de nouveaux textes. :)

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime**

 **PS : Comme toujours, je précise que JE REPONDRAI AUSSI BIEN AUX REVIEWS DES LECTEURS INSCRITS SUR LE SITE QU'AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse les lecteurs anonymes ! ;)**


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticités.)

Voilà ! :)

* * *

 **Guest (Fleur d'Ange)** – review du **30/03/2019** : « _Et ben je crois que j' aurai lu tous les styles aujourd'hui!  
à plus! Fleur _»

Réponse : Coucou. Oui, en effet, j'ai encore une fois tenu à proposer un style différent avec cet OS. J'espère qu'il t'a plu.

Je te remercie pour avoir lu mon texte et avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. :) J'espère que la fin de la série HS te plaira.

Plein de bisous et à bientôt !

.

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **02/02/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse,  
Je poursuis mon marathon chalussien ici. Et je ne suis pas déçue !  
Une fois de plus, tu livres un texte complètement différent de tes autres écrits. Ton récit est déroutant, intelligent aussi, le fait de n'avoir que les paroles d'Hermione oblige à imaginer les parties manquantes, c'est très stimulant.  
Cet OS est assez sombre, mais mon côté optimiste ne peut s'empêcher de voir une lumière au bout du tunnel : pour l'instant, Hermione se protège, mais peut-être finira-t-elle par être rassurée...  
J'adore ton écriture, je suis de plus en plus fan à chaque lecture ! _»

Réponse : Coucou Escargomagik ! :)

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir ! Notamment vis-à-vis de ce texte dont je ne suis pas forcément très satisfaite. Merci d'avoir apprécié le format, plus particulièrement l'absence de réponse de la part de Drago dans la partie « dialogue ». :)

Effectivement, l'OS est très sombre. Néanmoins, je suis comme toi et j'envisage aussi une « lumière au bout du tunnel » car j'ai bien spécifié qu'Hermione se protégeait « à ce jour ». Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle n'acceptera pas ses propres sentiments pour Drago. :)

Merci, merci, merci d'apprécier mon style d'écriture !

Merci pour ta review ! Plein de bisous pour toi et je vais tout de suite répondre à une nouvelle review du « marathon Chalussien ». )


End file.
